dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Buu
|Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Height = Over 8' (considerably taller than Piccolo, who is 7'5" tall) |Date of death = May 8th, Age 774 |FamConnect = Future Super Buu (alternate timeline counterpart) Majin Buu (Counterpart/Fusee) Evil Buu (Counterpart/Fusee) Gotenks (Absorption Victim) Piccolo (Absorption Victim) Gohan (Absorption Victim) Kid Buu (Original Form) }} Super Buu (魔人ブウ 悪, Majin Bū Aku; lit. "Majin Boo Evil") is the end result of Evil Buu eating the Good Buu turned into chocolate. This new Majin Buu has a tremendous increase in power and has an increased mental capacity. In this form, Buu has very little patience and has extremely dangerous fits of anger, even holding the power to rip through dimensional walls if he gets angry enough. Biography Despite his immense power, Super Buu can increase his power even further by using his absorption ability, which can be performed by either turning his victim into food before eating them or he can separate a piece of himself and absorb the victim by engulfing them in a gooey mass that can adjust its size. With each absorption, Super Buu's physical appearance always changes, including taking on exact replicas of his absorbed victims clothing, as well as facial/body features and other characteristics such as intelligence and signature techniques. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series, his absorbed forms are simply written as Super Buu next to a bracket containing the victim's name. Background Super Buu is formed when Evil Buu eats Majin Buu, who is turned into chocolate by his own Chocolate Beam and transforms (the transformation is mostly hidden behind pink smoke). He brutally kills Smitty (one of the deranged gunmen responsible for his creation) by oozing into him through his mouth as part of his Dangerous Liquid Bomb technique and expanding until Smitty bursts, though the influence of the Fat Buu prevents him from killing Mr. Satan and Bee. His intelligence in this form (before absorbing Piccolo) is quite bizarre. When Piccolo begs him to wait an hour for Gotenks to prepare for the fight, he does not know what an hour is, but when Piccolo conjures an hourglass to show him how long it is, he is apparently capable of counting all the particles of sand and deducing the length of the hour in a matter of seconds. Also, he seems to be able to count the number of civilians left on the entire planet after just one trip around the circumference of Kami's Lookout. Battle with Gotenks Now with the ability to sense energy, he makes his way to Kami's Lookout where the Z Fighters and many of their friends and family are taking refuge. He demands to see the strong warrior that Goku told his previous counterpart about and when Piccolo, in a desperate attempt to distract him, tells him that he can amuse himself by terrorizing the people of Earth (knowing they can be revived with the Dragon Balls), Super Buu instead does a Human Extinction Attack, eliminating the entire population of Earth except Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and those already present at the Lookout (Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Trunks, Goten, Dende, Mr. Popo, Oolong and Puar). Piccolo eventually agrees to take him to Trunks and Goten, but tells him to wait an hour. It is not until he finds out Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter that he accepts, saying her smell is similar to Satan's. However, Chi-Chi slaps him for killing Gohan, and he responds by turning her into an egg and crushing her. Later, he grows tired of waiting and smashes the hourglass, so Piccolo leads him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fight Gotenks in there, knowing that if Gotenks lost, he can destroy the entrance and trap Buu (and himself along with Gotenks) inside for eternity. Piccolo deliberately takes the longest possible way to the chamber in order to stall him and to give Goten and Trunks more time to prepare (which Buu immediately catches on to and soon warns Piccolo he will kill him for doing so if he tries it again). When they enter, it proves wrong the myth that only two can enter at a time. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and fights Super Buu. During the fight, Gotenks punches Buu in the chin, and following this Buu's eyes are red (as opposed to white, his original color in the anime) and his tongue green (as opposed to red), possibly to match the manga's volume 41 cover, which depicts him with red eyes (he is never seen changing colors in the manga, as the kick scene is filler). Soon, Gotenks turns Super Saiyan, and when his Galactic Donut attack does nothing as usual, he uses his Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack to create a miniature ghost version of himself. Not knowing of the attack's true purpose, Buu assaults the ghost, which explodes on contact. He is only disrupted by this to a small extent (and while Gotenks makes 10 more, he becomes bored and comically reads a magazine and drinks a soda), but figures a way to best this trick by simply moving out of the way, causing 2 of Gotenks' 10 newly created ghosts to simply destroy each other, while for comedy value, two more ghosts give each other a handshake and explode. When the first two ghosts to actually attack are gone, Gotenks devises a plan to lure Buu into taking the blast by tricking him into thinking that there is food on the ground, and the moment he approaches and looks, all but one of the ghosts cling to him at once, reducing him to a residue of himself, into which the final ghost trapsed into by entering his mouth. Though blown to molecules, he survives and regenerates. When Gotenks pretends he cannot do another attack (in order to make the final display of his Super Saiyan 3 transformation "all the more dramatic"), Piccolo destroys the entrance to the chamber, trapping them all inside forever. Round two with Gotenks, and absorbing the Z Fighters Disheartened that he will forever be without any treats for eternity, Buu furiously powers up and yells "Let me out!!!" at the top of his lungs, his voice (though he does not know it is possible) opens a portal leading out of the chamber, through which he enters the outside world (only for it to close before Gotenks and Piccolo can do the same) and turns everyone on the Lookout (except Dende, who is pushed off by Mr. Popo so that the Dragon Balls will not deactivate) to chocolate and eats them, thus Mr. Satan, Tien, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and Dende are the only ones left on Earth (though Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks are still alive and in different dimensions). When Gotenks returns with Piccolo, he is in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Super Buu and Gotenks have a rematch, with Buu using his Mystic Ball Attack in the process to destroy the Lookout. Gotenks appears to be the superior fighter, and performs moves such as trapping Buu into a ball made of Galactic Donuts. Just before he can finish Buu off, Gotenks reverts back to his regular form from the high energy consumption of the form, then follows by his fusion ending (the thirty-minute period for which the fusion can be maintained is cut down to under five minutes thanks to the strain of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation). As Trunks and Goten desperately search for a way out of the situation, Buu pretends to fall asleep. This is, until Gohan arrives, powered up by Old Kai. Goten informs Gohan that Super Buu has killed almost everyone on the planet, including thier mother, Chi-Chi. Wishing for vengeance, Gohan walks up to Buu preparing to fight. Super Buu tells Gohan he was the one who's power he had sensed, and had wanted to fight all this time. Gohan greatly overpowers him in their battle, with Buu not being able to land a hit. He evntually blows himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan, though this later proves a way of waiting for Goten and Trunks to fuse again (they must wait an hour before fusing again), as when he returns, he requests to fight Gotenks again, in a plot to absorb them. When Goten and Trunks fall for the trick and fuse together, Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, resulting in a much more powerful, sapient version of himself. This is also the first time the narrator refers to him as Super Buu. Super Buu fights Gohan again and easily gains the upper hand, using his absorbee's attacks, such as the Galactic Donut and Special Beam Cannon. During the fight, Super Buu attempts to anger and play with Gohan, stating that Goten never looked up to Gohan as an older brother or hero, and that Piccolo is extremely dissappointed in Gohan. Super Buu sees Dende healing Gohan, and fires Vanishing Beams to attack him, but Buu's blast is destroyed by a Tri-Beam fired by Tien, who arrives just in time. Right after this, Super Buu attempts a Destroy Everything! energy sphere, but Goku, who receives Old Kai's life, arrives just in time and cuts Super Buu in half with a Destructo Disk. Goku throws a Potara earring to Gohan so they can fuse together to fight Buu. Super Buu regenerates and kicks Tien directly on the head, knocking him unconscious. He then attacks Goku head on, who transforms into a Super Saiyan 3, and overpowers Goku while Gohan is attempting to find the dropped earring Goku threw towards him. However, Gotenks' fusion wears off inside Buu and Buu loses the majority of his power, now having Piccolo's cape as his costume, so Buu uses his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier with the Destructo Disk to absorb Gohan. Upon his absorption, Buu offers Goku a chance to fuse with whomever he wishes, but only gives him five seconds to do so. With Tien out cold, and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appears to be Mr. Satan until he senses Vegeta, who has returned from Other World for a short while to fight Buu, and finds him on Earth. While Goku attempts to persuade the arrogant Vegeta to fuse, Super Buu attacks the two saiyans, overpowering them greatly. After a while, Vegeta eventually agrees to the fusion, and Vegito emerges. Attack from the Inside Vegito proves to be the most powerful fighter, as he proceeds to pound Buu with hardly any effort at all. Buu's liquid form (that he used on Smitty) as used only in the anime, turning him into candy, Super Ghost Buu Attack, and a giant energy orb (with the intent of destroying the planet, also used exclusively in the anime) are completely unsuccessful, and he attempts to use his voice to tear through the fabric of the dimensions, but is foiled by Vegito (this is the only real difficulty Vegito has against him, another addition to the anime). Buu eventually absorbs Vegito, though this is what Vegito is counting on. He is not made part of Buu due to a barrier, and inadvertently separates back into Goku and Vegeta, disconnects Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo from him, turning him back into the original Super Buu. In Super Buu's body, Goku encounters Ultimate Gohan while Vegeta encounters Gotenks (who transforms into a Super Saiyan 3) and Piccolo. They begin fighting and both realize that these are not their friends and family. While watching the fight in his Crystal Ball, Old Kai tells Kibito Kai that they are actually Super Buu's thoughts. Every time Goku or Vegeta beat them, they come back. They're getting beat until Super Buu's anger gets the better of him, Super Buu then flies towards a cake shop and looks at the cakes Which causes Gohan, Gotenks and Piccolo to transform into cakes. Realizing this (and having already gotten indigestion from them), Super Buu somehow goes inside his own body and attempts to kill them. However, he seems to be afraid of the fat Majin Buu getting torn down, so this is exactly what Vegeta does. They escape with the absorbed ones (forgetting Majin Buu) through the holes in Super Buu's head from where steam comes out of. Meanwhile, Super Buu briefly assumes the hulking form he had when he first absorbed the Southern Supreme Kai, before reverting to his original form (known as "Kid Buu"). Goku and Vegeta's attempt to save their consumed comrades turns out in vain, however, as immediately after resuming his original state, Kid Buu blows up the planet, killing the few who still live except Goku, Vegeta, Dende, and Mr. Satan, who are helped out by Kibito Kai. Techniques and special abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Absorption' – Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that was not covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible for anyone to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor, Gotenks' constant struggle with the goo, and Gohan who was physically stronger than Buu at the time). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's head in a pod. The transformation is long and usually accompanied by loud moans and groans, most prominently heard when Super Buu absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo. As Buu is absorbing those two, see the Fusion vest is seen forming roughly on Buu's shoulder, showing that Majin Buu is using Gotenks as his main power source, and whether these sounds are of Buu struggling to absorb two beings at once or just because of all the power that Gotenks has in his mighty Super Saiyan 3 transformation or that Gotenks is still struggling during the absorption. Unlike Cell, who took in life essence only through his tail or when absorbing them whole, Majin Buu can perform this technique with any part of his body, even a severed limb, or he can simply liquefy his whole body and cover the victim with himself. When absorbing another being, Majin Buu always takes qualities of their outward appearance as well. He also gains knowledge of their attacks, like Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon (used in the anime and in video games), Gotenks' Galactic Donut and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. He also apparently possesses the ability to use attacks after seeing it done once, as he does so with the Kamehameha (probably a retained knowledge from his first absorbee and former fat form counterpart, or learned from absorbing Goten, who knew the move), as well as the Instantaneous Movement when in Kid Buu form. Oddly enough, even when Buu's head is injured, the people pods his absorbed victims are in seem to be unfazed somehow, as Vegito and Gotenks blew up Super Buu numerous times, and when Vegito was "absorbed" and rescued the others, they were all in one piece. This also happens with the Fat Buu form of himself being intact though Buu's head (and body) have been reduced to pieces or even smoke at one point, even after this fat Buu was detached from his absorption pod shortly before Super Buu was reduced to his original, smaller Kid Buu form, in which he was blown up numerous times by both Goku and Vegeta. *'Body Manipulation and Regeneration' – Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown at one point to survive the explosion that destroys the Earth when he blasts it into nothingness. However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blown to bits and pounded into oblivion by Vegito, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Named Rabirth in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. *'Human Extinction Attack' – Super Buu fires a massive amount of energy waves from his left palm that disperses to seek out and kill all human beings. Only those with a high-enough level to evade their path escaped from death, with Mr. Satan spared due to Fat Buu's influence. This attack is also called Genocide Blast. *'Antenna Beam' – He launches a small, bluish-green bolt of energy from his antenna. Super Buu (W/ Gotenks absorbed) uses this attack on Gohan while he is lying in a crater. He also uses an enormous version fired in the same stance used to fire the Genocide Blast, after falling victim to Gotenks' volleyball technique. *'Chocolate Beam' – Majin Buu's unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk (a process only reversible by himself). Though he usually turns them into foods, Majin Buu has transformed a small population into clay for his house on one occasion during the Majin Buu Saga, and Super Buu once transformed a rock into a toilet when the Saiyans invaded his stomach in the anime. Vegito is the only entity that is shown to be able to retain his will or move after being hit by the attack, fighting Super Buu as "the world's strongest coffee candy". Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Crazed Elbow Hit' – The dashing elbow strike he used to attack Trunks when Buu first entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Named in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Now It's My Turn!' – A rush attack used by Super Buu in his base form during his fight with Gotenks. *'Magic Materialization' – Super Buu uses this technique to conjure a drink and magazine while waiting for Gotenks to get his Kamikaze ghosts in order. *'Gack!' – Super Buu's version of the Mouth Energy Wave, called Gack in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. He fires a powerful pink energy blast shot from his mouth. Super Buu used it against Vegeta, Gotenks, Ultimate Gohan. Seems to be stronger than the original mouth beam. **'Victory Cannon' – Super Buu uses Gotenks' verion of the Mouth Energy Wave after absorbing him. Used in the ''Budokai'' video game series. *'Mystic Attack' – The ability to extend his arms or legs. *'Mystic Ball Attack' – Also used by Kid Buu, Super Buu used it in the battle against Gotenks and later on when battling Super Saiyan 3 Goku on the Kai Planet, Super Buu contorts his body vertically into a ball before launching himself at his opponent at great speed. The attack was used by all of Super Buu's forms (that engaged in battle) and Kid Buu. Kid Buu used a special version in which he detaches his arm and rolls it into a Ball. The attack is called Ill Ball Attack in the Budokai series. *'Vice Shout' – Super Buu lets out all of his energy in high pitched scream, ripping dimensions. It is said to possess enough power to destroy the whole universe and has a barrier to protect himself. First used to escape the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and later used as a last resort against Vegito. *'Wrap Attack' – Due to Super Buu's ability to stretch very far, Super Buu can often detain a person by stretching and wrapping his body around them. He can do this with any part of his body, but most often he will usually do this by stretching the area from his chest to his feet around the target very quickly, then constricting before the person can react. Super Buu can also regenerate his body around a person in order for a surprise attack. If the target is particularly strong, Super Buu can stretch and wrap every inch of his body around the target. Super Buu can use this attack to his advantage in various ways. He will usually just keep the target wrapped up in his body and squeeze the target, hurting them. He will only let go if the person is strong enough to break free (which no one could do but Vegito, due to Super Buu's very strong constriction). If the target is not strong enough, they are at the mercy of Super Buu, and Super Buu will keep them wrapped up to squeeze until the target is dead or he decides to let go himself. Super Buu can also use this attack for other advantages, such as flying at high speeds with Gotenks wrapped up in his torso, then suddenly stopping and releasing Gotenks, sending him flying into the ground. *'Revenge Death Bomber' – The Revenge Death Bomber is Super Buu's version off the Self Destruction/Super Explosive Wave that he used against Gohan. It is similar in function to Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion. *'Bring It!' – A counter rush attack that Super Buu used after his absorption of Gotenks and Piccolo. First used during his fight with Ultimate Gohan. *'Vanishing Beam' – A technique used many times by Super Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. He uses it many times in his battle with Gohan and also uses a smaller version shot from the finger similar to Death Beam, the Finger Vanishing Beam, to end the fusion of Gotenks when he attempted to runaway from the fight. He also uses an enormous version fired in the same stance used to fire the Genocide Blast, the Super Vanishing Beam, after falling victim to Gotenks' volleyball technique. The name comes from the Budokai series. *'Destroy Everything!' – Super Buu raises his hands upward and creates a massive pink energy sphere that has enough power to destroy a planet, similar to Kid Buu's Planet Burst. Super Buu w/ Gotenks was about to use the attack against Gohan and Tien to destroy the Earth, but was stopped by Goku arriving and cutting him in half with a Destructo Disk. Super Buu w/ Gohan used the attack during his battle against Vegito, but the latter managed to kick it up into space. This is one of Super Buu's Super Attacks in the ''Raging Blast'' series in his "Gotenks absorbed" and "Gohan absorbed" states. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful energy wave. Also used in the Budokai series. **'Super Kamehameha' – The upgraded version of Kamehameha used by Gotenks Buu in his battle with Ultimate Gohan. Unlike his regular Kamehameha, it is blue in color. *'You'll Die a Painful Death!' – A rush attack used by Super Buu after absorbing Gohan. First used during his fight with Super Saiyan Vegito. *'Mystic Shooter' – Super Buu launches a great number of red energy disks that slice through any inferior object or projectile, used by Super Buu w/Gohan against Goku and Vegeta. Named in the Raging Blast series. *'Galactic Donut Volley' – Super Buu can use Gotenks' Galactic Donut technique after absorbing him, and he usually fires a series of three halos. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Ghost Buu Attack' – Super Buu uses Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, performing the same maneuvers, except resembling Super Buu in appearance rather than Gotenks due to the ghosts being duplicates of the attack's user. These ghosts are also different from those generated by Gotenks, since they can perform the Kamehameha and Masenko attacks. *'Eye Lasers' – Super Buu fires two beams from his eyes. Gotenks Buu also used it against Ultimate Gohan to bring him out of hiding. Buu also used to destroy some buildings in an empty city after he thought he killed Vegito. *'Dangerous Liquid Bomb' – Super Buu shoots out of his solid form and liquefies himself so as to force his ooze into the opponent orally. He uses this technique twice, once on the accomplice of the gunman who shot Bee, Smitty. On this occasion Majin Buu engorged the man, causing his body to expand to the point it could no longer take as he exploded soon after. He uses it once again on Vegito, this time in a surprise attempt to take control of his body rather than to over-engorge him as he did with Smitty. The effects were seen through Vegito's hyper muscle growth, as Super Buu seemingly became an addition to Vegito's muscle mass. Vegito quickly realizes a way to dispel Super Buu from his body, however. By manipulating his ki, Vegito managed to trap him, and literally beat Super Buu as he popped up on varies points on his own body as a large lump. Eventually, Super Buu made his way to Vegito's back, where the Saiyan then slammed himself backwards against the ground. This caused Super Buu to shot back out of Vegito's mouth the same way he came in, leaving himself very exhausted from the failed takeover. *'Elastic Tentacle' – Super Buu uses his tentacle to attack his opponent. Named in the Butōden series. *'Super Energy Split' – A rush attack used in the Butōden series. *'Badness Throw' – Super Buu grabs the opponent's head, then he jumps up in the air while swinging them over his head, and when he gets high enough up in the air, he rushes to the ground and violently smashes the opponent's head to the floor. Used in the Budokai series. *'Vice Browning' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. *'Vice Break' – Super Buu strikes the opponent up in the air with his belly, then he kicks and punches them down again, and finally Super Buu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. Used in the Budokai series. *'Destructive Wave' – Used in the Budokai series, with Piccolo absorbed. *'Light Grenade' – Used in the Budokai series, with Piccolo absorbed. *'Special Beam Cannon' – Used in the Budokai series, with Piccolo absorbed. *'Galick Gun' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, with Vegeta absorbed. *'Final Flash' – Used in Budokai 2, with Vegeta absorbed. *'Ki Blast Cannon' – Used in Budokai 2, with Tien and Yamcha absorbed. *'Volleyball Fist' – Used in Budokai 2, with Tien and Yamcha absorbed. *'Spirit Ball Attack' – Used in Budokai 2, with Tien and Yamcha absorbed. *'Death Beam' – Used in Budokai 2, with Frieza absorbed. *'Death Ball' – Used in Budokai 2, with Frieza absorbed. *'Energy Field' – Used in Budokai 2, with Cell absorbed. *'Spirit Bomb' – Used in Budokai 2, with Cell absorbed. *'Zex Breaker' – Buu shoots out lightning in an X pattern, each one going higher. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Mad Kill Dive' – Buu turns into a ball, and creates a balloon around the opponent, damaging them. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Dark Sword Slash' – A team attack performed by Super Buu and Dabura in Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Explosive Wave' – One of his Blast 1 after absorbing Goten in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Afterimage Technique' – One of his Blast 1 after absorbing Gohan in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Hi-Tension' – One of his Blast 1 after absorbing Gohan in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms and Transformations Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) (魔人ブウ 悪 ゴテンクス 吸収, Majin Bū Aku Gotenkusu Kyūshū) is the form Super Buu took after absorbing both Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Piccolo. After the absorption had taken place, Buu gained a massive increase in power (courtesy of Gotenks), and in addition to gaining the ability to use the techniques of the two Z Fighters, Super Buu's intelligence skyrockets and he now speaks with Piccolo's eloquence. He takes on more human facial features, such as gaining an actual nose and having his short, stubby fingers (which almost resembled mittens in the manga) developing into long, full-sized humanoid fingers. His head tentacle also changes, as it becomes far longer and is seemingly mimicking the exaggerated hair acquired at Super Saiyan 3. He is also a little bit cocky as he has Gotenks' personality in him, but this is balanced out with Piccolo's intelligence. Because Gotenks is his main power source, Super Buu is dressed in the vest unique to the Fusion Dance, albeit modified with a dark shade of blue. Super Buu is able to adapt and customize his victims' attacks and techniques, and has the battle well in hand until the fusion between Goten and Trunks wears off. In the manga and anime, this is the first stage at which Buu calls himself "Super Buu". This form is called Ultimate Buu and Buu (Gotenks) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Super Buu (Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) Super Buu (Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) (魔人ブウ 悪 ピッコロ 吸収, Majin Bū Aku Pikkoro Kyūshū) is a sub-version of his previous form, Super Buu loses much in the way of power while retaining Piccolo's intelligence. Slightly stronger than he was in his original "Super" form (but weaker than he was when Goten and Trunks were still fused), he again becomes inferior to Ultimate Gohan, leading Goku to simply drop the idea of employing the Potara fusion, as Gohan was more than enough to finish him at this point. To slip out of this situation, Super Buu uses a piece of his head tentacle that had been previously severed to absorb Gohan, adding another casualty to his dietary menu, also the last of them to suffer this fate. When Goku and Vegeta free their friends from Super Buu, Super Buu degrades until Piccolo is the only one still trapped, giving him Piccolo's cape for a brief while, which also disappears after Piccolo was freed. In the original manga, Super Buu lacks Piccolo's shirt after he is reduced to this form from his Gotenks absorption expiring and his clothes morph to match Piccolo's when he resumes this form again after the Saiyan kids are torn out; this was changed in the anime to match his previous appearance. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, when Buu absorbs Piccolo, his pants turn purple, while in the manga and anime they stay white. Also worth noting is that, in the manga, while Buu is in this state he also has the stubby, mitten-shaped fingers seen in his default form, rather than the human-shaped ones seen previously. Super Buu (Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) Super Buu (Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks absorbed) (魔人ブウ 悪 悟飯 吸収, Majin Bū Aku Gohan Kyūshū). Buu used his head tentacle that Goku had severed earlier to absorb Gohan. His power shoots to an unprecedented level, with his body going through yet more physical changes. He now wears Gohan's familiar orange gi; the tentacle atop his head increases in size and width, and his facial appearance closely resembles that of a human being. Super Buu is more confident and boastful than ever before, belittling attempts at stopping him by Goku. With Tien out cold and Dende needed to use the Dragon Balls, Goku's only other choice appeared to be Mr. Satan, but he later found Vegeta and fused with him to form the mighty Vegito. He then attempts to absorb Vegito through a ripped head tentacle (as Vegito himself intended, before giving Buu a supposed final countdown for him), but the fused Saiyan instead forms a barrier around himself to avoid being assimilated into his being (and unintentionally separating into Goku and Vegeta when inside Buu's body), and rips out all the absorbed characters that Buu had gathered, reverting him from this form, one at a time. This form is called Super Buu and Buu (Gohan) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. Appearances in other media What-ifs In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Super Buu's unique ability to absorb and take on the characteristics of others was portrayed in exclusive absorptions never seen in the anime nor manga: Super Buu (absorbed Frieza) :Super Buu gains Frieza's trademark patches of color on both his shoulders and forehead, inheriting the villain's hate for the Saiyans, speech and intelligence, and the attacks Death Beam and Death Ball. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in Dragon World story mode. Super Buu (absorbed Cell) :Super Buu's body becomes speckled and lines of color form below his eyes, gaining Cell's speech patterns and intelligence as well as some of his attacks: Energy Field and the Spirit Bomb. Seen as both a byproduct of the Absorption skill and in the story mode. Super Buu (absorbed Vegeta) :As with the above, Super Buu takes on Vegeta's characteristics and features, gaining a blue sleeveless shirt and the special techniques Galick Gun, Final Flash and Big Bang Attack. Super Buu (absorbed Yamcha and Tien) :Super Buu absorbs both Yamcha and Tien, taking attributes from both with a green top and scars, he is incredibly disappointed and even seems less confident in himself after the absorption, with his attack power decreasing greatly. However, he gains access to wider variety of attacks, Tien's Dodon Ray and Volleyball Fist and Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist and Spirit Ball, as a result of the Absorption skill. Video games Super Buu has appearances in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (only in intro, later turns into Kid Buu) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (Base, Gotenks, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (Base, Gotenks & Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' (Base and Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' (Base, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (Base, Gotenks, Piccolo, Gohan Absorbed) *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' (Base, Gohan Absorbed) Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kōzō Shioya *Ocean Dub: Brian Dobson *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique *Italian Dub: Riccardo Rovatti *Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima *French Dub: Patrick Borg *Polish Dub: Krzysztof Tyniec Battles *Super Buu vs. Every Human on Earth (except Mr. Satan, Bee, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Korin, Yajirobe, and those already present at the Lookout Piccolo, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Trunks, Goten, Dende, Mr. Popo, Oolong and Puar) *Super Buu vs. Chi-Chi *Super Buu vs. Trunks *Super Buu vs. Gotenks (Base/SS) *Super Buu vs. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Ox-King, Mr. Popo, Oolong and Puar *Super Buu vs. Gotenks (SS3/Base) *Super Buu vs. Gohan (Ultimate form) *Super Buu (W/Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) vs. Gohan (Ultimate form) *Super Buu's lower half (W/Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) vs. Tien Shinhan *Super Buu (W/Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) vs. Goku (Base/SS3) *Super Buu (W/Goten and Trunks, Piccolo and Gohan absorbed) Vs Goku (SS2) and Vegeta (SS2) *Super Buu vs. Vegito (Base/SS1/Candy) *Ultimate Gohan (Buu's thought) vs. Goku (Base/SS2) *Gotenks (Base/SS3) and Piccolo (Buu's thoughts) vs. Vegeta (Base/SS2) *Super Buu (Buu's thought) vs. Goku (SS2) and Vegeta (SS2) Trivia *Buu's blood is purple, though it is not seen often, as he is rubbery and can be blown to bits and survive. It is first seen in "A Whole New Gohan", after Gohan arrives and starts pounding Buu. There is also a scene when Super Buu is losing to Vegito so he is "forced" to tear holes between all the dimensions, and clenches his fist so hard it begins to bleed. It is also seen when Vegito kicks him in the face, giving him a nosebleed (to which the unstoppable Saiyan immediately mouthed off about). Furthermore, Super Buu's tongue is blue while the original Majin Buu's tongue is colored red like that of humans. *Though hesitating (and at one point, refusing) to kill Mr. Satan, and listening to Videl asking him to wait one hour, he did not seem to mind turning Videl into chocolate and eating her later on, althrough it is unlikely he would have noticed in his feeding frenzy. *In the anime, Super Buu was originally depicted with white pupils like Evil Buu. It was only after Gotenks delivered a free punch to his jaw in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that they turned red for the duration of the anime. This never happened in the manga, as his color scheme always remained the same. *Right after he absorbs Gotenks and Piccolo, but before he fights Gohan, they both assume the fighting stances of Goku and Vegeta before their first battle; Gohan taking Goku's, and Buu taking Vegeta's. *After absorbing Piccolo, Super Buu tells Gohan "That really hurt, didn't it, Gohan? Facing your fears would have been far less painful". This is what Piccolo said to Gohan during the Saiyan Saga after Tien died while fighting Nappa. Super Buu also refers to Gohan as "Kid", a name Piccolo often addresses Gohan by. *Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) stated that his favorite flavor of candy is coffee. (In the Ocean group's dub, his favorite flavor of candy is chocolate.) *Super Buu is sometimes confused with the Ultra Buu form the original Majin Buu took after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai. Examples of this include Super Buu's biography in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, which wrongly identifies this form as such. *As heard in the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Dragon World story, Buu likes the shape of Cell's head, prompting the former to absorb him in hopes of attaining it. *In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the good Majin Buu's influence on Super Buu is still seen. After Babidi tries to kill Mr. Satan, Super Buu leaps in front to take the blast and then kills Babidi. While he still menaces the Z Fighters and events ultimately play out similarly to the main timeline from there, it nonetheless depicts the influence that was only seen fleetingly in the main timeline Super Buu. It is also worth noting that this incarnation is technically "Future Super Buu", since the game's events occur in the Future Trunks timeline. *Super Buu has an incredible sense of smell, as seen in Mind Trap when he sniffs out cake from a cake shop from high up in the air. Although it is unknown, he may just easily be able to sniff out sweets. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fusion Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z